


Driving Me Crazy

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Poe is Bad at Feelings, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: See the thing was Finn hadn’t stopped wearing his jacket since he woke up.Correction, Finn hadn’t stopped wearing Poe’s jacket since the day they first met.Now Poe didn’t know why Finn kept wearing his jacket. It could just be that it was because it was the first thing that Finn had put on after he took the Stormtrooper uniform off and there was some kind of sentimental attachment to it. The jacket was a symbolism of his freedom and he wanted to hold on it.That’s probably all it was. Not any of the ridiculous things Jess or Snap kept telling him it was. It wasn’t any of those things because Finn was young and frankly precious and wouldn’t know the implications of wearing Poe’s jacket non-stop. Finn was just wearing the jacket because it symbolised his freedom and that was important to him. End of discussion.





	Driving Me Crazy

Poe was used to keeping his cool. He really, really was. He was a captain in the Resistance so he kind of needed to be able to keep his cool and focus on the mission. He was good at that. Everyone knew that he was focused and hardworking. Jess even joked sometimes that he was almost married to his damn X-Wing.

So really he should be more professional than this. But, in his defence if anyone asked him to give it, this wasn’t a professional instance.

Not really.

Not at all.

This was something completely different and therefore he was allowed to be a little flustered and lose his cool a little. He was allowed to be human. He was allowed to get a little flustered over this, damn it.

See the thing was Finn hadn’t stopped wearing his jacket since he woke up.

Correction, Finn hadn’t stopped wearing Poe’s jacket since the day they first met.

Now Poe didn’t know why Finn kept wearing his jacket. It could just be that it was because it was the first thing that Finn had put on after he took the Stormtrooper uniform off and there was some kind of sentimental attachment to it. The jacket was a symbolism of his freedom and he wanted to hold on it.

That’s probably all it was. Not any of the ridiculous things Jess or Snap kept telling him it was. It wasn’t any of those things because Finn was young and frankly precious and wouldn’t know the implications of wearing Poe’s jacket non-stop. Finn was just wearing the jacket because it symbolised his freedom and that was important to him. End of discussion.

Now regardless of what the real reason was as to why Finn refused to wear any other jacket he was still wearing it all the time and that was causing Poe to have some issues. Not because he didn’t have his jacket, he didn’t care about that. He had other jackets he could wear. No, the problem was what Finn looked like in his jacket.

Finn looked good in his jacket. No, scratch that. Finn looked _really_ good in his jacket. And it was becoming a problem. It was more than a little distracting for a start. He could spot his jacket from half a hangar away so he knew when Finn was coming near. That meant he had an advanced warning when Finn was coming over so he had a precious few seconds to try and wipe oil smudges off his face or whatever.

Not that that’s important or anything. Irrelevant, really.

But knowing Finn was coming near was only half of it. It was when Finn came all the way over and he was right next to him and gorgeous and his smile was lighting up half the room again that it became a problem.

And it was all the fault of that damn jacket.

Poe told Jess that one day by mistake and she smirked at him until she was ordered not to. The only perk of being her boss was that he could occasionally get her to shut up before she said too much. She didn’t even say anything though and that was the problem. All she had to do was smirk at him and he knew what she was saying without any words.

So maybe that smirk caused him to think a little bit more about Finn in his jacket.

Maybe that smirk caused him to think a lot more about Finn in his jacket.

Poe just really loved his damn jacket, okay, and seeing someone else wear it was a weird of enjoyable experience and that was it.

There was nothing else to it.

There was absolutely no other reason that Poe was obsessing over Finn in his jacket.

Because he wasn’t obsessing. Really, he wasn’t. He wasn’t constantly thinking about whether Finn would be wearing his jacket when he saw him next or if he would be wearing something else. He didn’t think about what Finn would wear if he wasn’t wearing his jacket. He didn’t think about why the thought of Finn out of his jacket would be weird to him at this point.

Maybe because Finn still hadn’t taken off his damn jacket.

Poe knew he probably should listen to Jess and Snap at some point and go and talk to Finn about all of it. But Poe was an adult. A very good, functional adult who could adult very well, thank you very much. So he did what every rational adult did and ignored his problems.

It wasn’t that big of a deal anyway.

He could totally get through having a normal adult conversation with Finn. It was something he could do.

The thing was that Finn was once again walking over towards him with that glowing smile.

“Hi,” Finn said as soon as he was close enough. Automatically he moved towards Poe for a hug which Poe reciprocated on cue. Finn was too hard to resist sometimes and he did so love hugging him.

“How have you been?” Poe asked when he reluctantly stepped back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve been good.”

Poe looked at Finn in concern and tightened the hand still on his arm minutely before asking, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Uh, nothing, I’ve just been talking with Jess.”

Immediately Poe froze slightly and tried to regain his cool without making it look like he had lost it in the first place.

“Hey, are _you_ okay?”

So Poe had failed, great. “Yeah, perfect. So what did Jess want?”

“She just wanted to have a chat.”

“Finn, buddy, Jess is too busy today to just ‘chat’ so what did she want?”

“Uh, she wanted to talk about you.”

That was when Poe realised how close they were standing, how close they were always standing. On reflex he tried to step back but his hand was still on Finn’s arm and he knew moving it would be too much of a give away so he left it where it was, even if it prevented him from moving away.

“Yeah, what did she say?”

“She said I should probably give you your jacket back.”

“No I already said you could keep it.”

“Because it suits me?” Finn asked with a grin, remembering that conversation.

“Right, because it suits you.”

“Right.” There was a silence after that when Finn licked at his lips and Poe tried so desperately not to look. For no reason other than it was all to look at. There was no other reason to be looking at Finn’s lips.

“Shesaidthatthereasonyousaidthatitsuitsmeisbecauseyoulikeseeingmeinyourjacketisthattrue?”

Poe just blinked. That was a lot to take in and he wasn’t even sure he heard it correctly. Or rather he wasn’t sure if he wanted what he thought he heard to be correct or not. “What?”

Finn took a deep breath and tried again. “I was talking to Jess about you and then I mentioned the jacket and she started smirking at me and I couldn’t get her to stop and then she almost started laughing at me and then I eventually got her to talk to and she said that she thought that you kept staring at me when I was wearing your jacket and then she said that I was always wearing your jacket and I didn’t mean to, okay, I just did it because I like wearing your jacket and I like the look on your face when I do-”

That was when Poe decided to stop running from his problems and decided to face them. He stepped forward again, right up towards Finn but instead of backing away or stepping away like he usually would he closed the distance between them. Finn’s soft noise of surprise was drowned underneath Poe’s lips and whatever his sentence was going to be was swallowed by the kiss.

“You have been driving me crazy,” Poe said, leaning his forehead against Finn’s.

“Me? You’ve been driving me crazy. You wouldn’t stop looking at me!”

“You wouldn’t stop wearing my jacket.”

“You told me to keep it.”

“I never said you had to wear it all the time.”

“I love that jacket.”

“Me too.”

“You know what I really want?”

“What?” Finn asked, smiling around the question.

“I really want to see you without that jacket on.”

Finn barked out a laugh before he wound his hand up to Poe’s neck to pull them back together for another kiss.

Really, Poe thought as Finn kissed him like his life depended on it, Finn wearing his jacket was a wonderful, wonderful problem and he was loving the resolution.


End file.
